Heart of the Covenant
by arayth3darkpr1nc3ss
Summary: Chase is gone or is he? A new girl comes to the school who is a key part of the Sons lives. How will she change the dynamics of the Covenant of Silence
1. Coming Home

The Sons sat in Nicky's, a local bar, talking and laughing like they didn't have a care in the world. Kate and Sarah talked to each other quietly trying to discuss their concerns about their boyfriends. They glanced at the four boys while they chatted.

"Come on Baby Boy let's go shoot some pool."

Tyler nodded and walked towards the pool table with Reid while Caleb and Pogue continued their conversation. All in all, to the outside world it looked like everything was normal with the Sons of Ipswich. The fifth Son, Chase, was gone thanks to Caleb and there was no sign of his return. Meanwhile, outside of Nicky's, a Ducati Street Fighter S pulled up next to the Mustang parked beside a Hummer. The rider got off and walked into the bar while removing their helmet, causing everyone inside to quiet down. Taking off their helmet, long raven hair flowed down the back of who was now revealed to be a woman. The women looked at the female with jealousy while the men looked at her with barely concealed lust. Tyler and Reid looked towards the figure and their eyes widened. They hadn't seen her since they were kids. Caleb looked at Pogue in disbelief then jumped up in a flash and pushed his way towards her.

"Cat?"

The girl smiled and jumped in his arms hugging him tightly, securing her arms around his neck. "Cay!"

Sarah watched in confusion as Caleb circled him arms around the small girl. "Who is that?" Sarah asked Kate.

Kate shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know."

Pogue strolled up to the two embracing. "Cat!" He took her from Caleb without much thought and hugged her tightly. "You can never do that to us ever again."

"I'll try not to Po." She said as she kissed his cheek.

Reid ran up and grabbed her from Pogue. "Kitten." He dipped her and kissed her hard on the lips not caring. Tyler rolled his eyes as Cat pulled away to catch her breath.

"Well that is the kind of hello I wanted." She said smiling. Cat then stood on her tiptoes trying to give Tyler a kiss but he picked her up instead and kissed her softly. "Hey Cat."  
"Hey Baby Boy." She said smiling.

Kate watched in confusion. "Did she just kiss Tyler and Reid?"  
Sarah nodded still just as lost as Kate. She never seen the girl before but it was obvious the girl was close to the Sons.

Cat looked at Pogue and Caleb. "So I didn't get a greeting like that from you two why?"  
Pogue sighed and glanced at Caleb then looked at Cat. "We have girlfriends."

Cat nodded. "I see. Well as long as you are happy." She said softly. "Where are they?"

Caleb took her hand and brought her towards Sarah and Kate. "Girls this is Cat, an old family friend. Cat this is my girlfriend Sarah and Pogues's girl, Kate."

Cat nodded and gave the two a smile before looking at Reid. "Come on Reid I want to dance." She handed Pogue her helmet and Tyler her jacket before pulling Reid to the dance floor.

Sarah spoke up. "Who..."  
Kate interrupted Sarah. "Who the hell is she Pogue?"  
"Caleb just told you. She's a family friend. Her family has been friends with all of our families for generations." Pogue replied.  
"Why hasn't she been here?" Kate asked. "Does she know the secret?"  
Caleb sighed. "Yes she knows because she has gifts herself."  
"So she's a witch?" Sarah asked looking at Caleb.  
"Yes."  
"She's been gone because of her training." Tyler said speaking up as he put her jacket down. "Also don't you dare try to be a bitch to her Kate. Her connection with us has been in place since before you were even thought of in Pogue's mind." He then went where Reid and Cat were talking while they slow danced.  
"What did he mean by that Pogue?"  
Caleb decided to answer. "There's a prophecy. One bride for the strongest generation of the Covenant."  
"So she's to be your wife?" Sarah asked quietly.  
"She can be if she chooses to be. Sarah she did tell me and Pogue that as long as we are happy she won't try to force that stipulation on us."  
"But?" Sarah asked.  
Pogue spoke up. "She has to have the first born of each Son."  
Kate laughed. "She is not sleeping with you." She said looking at Pogue. "I won't allow it."  
Sarah looked at Caleb. "What's the purpose?"  
"She is the key to breaking our curse."  
"Then I will allow it when it needs to happen." Sarah said without regret. "Will you have to break up with me?"  
"I don't know. It's essentially up to Cat if she chooses to share us." Caleb said as he looked at the raven haired female dancing between Tyler and Reid. "She can even choose just one of us to be with if she desires it."  
Sarah looked at the small girl. "So why is she here?"  
"We don't know..." Pogue said turning to look at her. "...and we don't ask."  
"Why don't you ask?"  
Caleb watched Cat as she danced. "Because you don't question the Lathios line."  
"Why?" Sarah asked again.  
Caleb looked at Sarah. "Because they are more powerful than us."

Kate glared at the female and started making plans. She was not going to lose Pogue to some girl because of his Power. She already hated that he even had it.


	2. Hands Full

Cat sat in the library reading while listening to her music. She was studying while taking in the calming presence she felt at finally being where she was supposed to be. She didn't know what she was going to do or who she was going to choose so for now she was just going to enjoy the ride. As she read she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to look at the one interrupting her and smiled as she took her ear bud out.

"What can I help you with Sarah?"  
Sarah stood with a nervous smile. "Can I ask you some questions?"  
"Have a seat." The raven haired female said indicating the chair across from her. "I'll answer the questions I'm allowed to with complete honesty."  
Sarah sat down and looked at her. "Caleb said you are supposed to be his bride. How does that work with the others?"  
"Well how it works is I marry just one legally but I have what's called a Handfasting ceremony to represent my commitment to the others in order to make their first borns be blessed by my family line."  
"Would you ever force Caleb or Pogue to leave me and Kate?"  
"Never. I will never try to take them away from their happiness."  
Sarah watched the light in the girl's eyes. "You love them? All of them?"  
Cat nodded at the blonde. "Yes I love them. I've loved them all since I first met them. Their happiness means the world to me."  
"Kate isn't happy."  
"I figured she wasn't. Look I'm going to lay it out there. You and Kate don't have much say in me having their first born."  
"Do you have to have sex with them? You can't do artificial insemination?"  
"No I can't do that I do have to have sex. There are certain ceremonies that has to be done to ensure the safety of the child and to make sure the curse gets broken." Cat noticed the look on the blonde's face. "I know this isn't ideal and I apologize for any hardship this brings your relationship."

Sarah studied the beautiful girl in front of her and thought about the words she had said. She also thought about what she knew when it came to the boys and the Power. She took a breath.

"And when would you start trying to have sex with Caleb?"  
"I am not sure. It's something I have to discuss with each of them."  
"Who are you going to date?"  
"That is something I have to think on. They each complete me in different ways."  
Sarah nodded in understanding. "I won't share this talk with Kate."  
"You don't have to keep it from her."  
"I do. She freaks out about anything dealing with the Power. I thought I would be able to talk to her."  
"I understand. If you ever have fears or concerns you can come speak to me about it. I have no problems giving you the answers to any questions you have as long as you respect that there are some things I'm not allowed to tell you."  
Sarah nodded and got up. "I better go. Thank you for doing this."  
"Welcome." Cat said with a smile. "I better head to the pool. I told Reid I would be his 'girl'' and run off some female."  
Sarah laughed. "I'll walk down with you. Warning the female is crazy."  
"Well it's a good thing I'm just as crazy." Cat said with a smile as she started gathering her books. She started walking with Sarah out of the library and towards where the pool was.

~At the pool~

Reid stood with the guys laughing as they were at practice. He looked at the other guys as he kept an ear out for his little stalker.

"So what do we do about Cat?"  
"What can we do?" Tyler asked. "We made a commitment to her. Also this stops the curse."  
"Sarah is going to talk to her." Caleb said looking at the pool.  
"Really?" Pogue asked. "You don't think Cat will hurt her do you?"  
Reid rolled his eyes. "She loves us but she isn't that crazy." He said his eyes going around the room.  
Cat walked up. "Who isn't crazy?"  
Reid smirked. "You." He said pulling her to him.  
"Oh have you forgotten? I'm the craziest bitch." Cat said smirking.  
Caleb laughed then looked at Sarah. "So did you get your questions asked?"  
Sarah nodded. "Yeah. I understand and when you decide that you are going to start then I will let you without any hesitation."  
Caleb smiled and hugged her then looked at Cat. "Thank you."  
"It's my duty." Cat said simply. She then gave the other boys a kiss on the cheek before kissing Reid on the lips in case the female he was trying to keep away from him was around. "So tell me about this girl."  
"She's psycho." Tyler said before Reid could answer.  
"That doesn't tell me anything." Cat said.  
"She thinks that I'm her property even though me and her have never dated." Reid stated. "She tries all kinds of lies."  
"Like?"  
"Li..."  
"Reid who is this skank and why is she all over you?" A slutty looking red headed female asked as she walked up to the group.  
Cat turned pulling Reid's arms around her. "Baby who is this? Cat asked while she rubbed Reid's arm looking at the girl. Her voice completely innocent while she looked the female up and down.  
"Babygirl this is Heather. She thinks I'm her boyfriend."  
"Reid I am your girlfriend. Who is this female?"  
"I'm Cat Lathios. I'm Reid's girlfriend." Cat said with a small smirk. "Claim Reid as yours again and we will have some problems."  
Heather glared at Cat. "Get out of his arms now."  
"Make me."

Tyler stepped back knowing how Cat could get while Caleb pulled Sarah out of the line of fire. Pogue crossed his arms and watched the situation while Reid tried not to laugh.

Heather went to reach for some of Cat's hair but Cat stepped out of Reid's arms grabbing the girl's hand and twisting her arm behind her back. then pushing her to her knees.

"Try to grab my hair again and I will break your arm then mess up your face worse than it already is. This is my one and only warning. Stay away from Reid and the rest of the Sons." Cat then pushed Heather away from her. She turned and kissed Reid. "I am going to head out and get ready. I'll see you guys at Nicky's."  
Sarah watched as Cat left. "Kate is going to have her hands full with her isn't she?"  
Pogue nodded with a small smirk.


	3. Author's Note

Just wanted to let my readers know that I have a link posted for a photo album on my profile that will purely be for Heart of the Covenant. As I write new stories and post my re-written stories I will add photo albums for them as well. I also will be doing a video at the conclusion of each story I complete and I will post the link for the playlist that those videos will be on when I start doing it on my profile as well.


	4. Author's Note 2

Okay so I got a review

From: Anonymous

:you need to update more. this story is really good. i love it

Now in regards to this anonymous reviewer I have a LIFE, FAMILY, and CAREER. I update when I GET the time to do it. I am sorry that I am not fast enough for you. I also have a BETA so after I write the next chapter, which I have not done yet, I submit it to my BETA and when she gets the time from her busy life she does her suggestions to my chapter. So be patient. It's only been a few days since I put up a new chapter.


	5. An Option

Cat stood in her room looking through the clothes trying to decide what outfit she should wear. She heard a knock and went to the door tightening her towel. She opened it and saw Kate with Sarah.

"Hey." She stepped back to let them in. "I wasn't expecting to see you here."  
"I wanted to talk to you." Kate said. "Without the guys around."  
"You mean without Pogue around." She stated before going back to pick out her clothes. She pulled a black denim skirt and put it to the side.  
"Okay fine." Kate said. "Are you really going to hold them to some Prophecy?"  
Cat whirled and looked at Kate. "You think I like the fact that I have to have sex with all four of them and have their children? You think that I wanted to cause anyone disrest?"  
"You don't seem too bothered by it." Kate said with a shrug.  
"Get out." Cat said with a glare. "You know nothing about me."  
"I know you are not getting your hands on my man." Kate said before turning and walking out.  
Sarah sighed. "I'm sorry."  
"Don't worry about it." Cat grabbed a black halter top. "I didn't think I would make friends with her." Cat started to get changed. "But I have to know. Does Pogue see how she is? Do any of the guys?"  
"No."  
"I see." She stated as she went to her mirror and put on some makeup lightly. "Well I haven't made my choice and unless she wants her future children with Pogue to have the curse then she needs to let it happen."  
Sarah watched as Cat did her hair then sit down to put on black knee high moccasin boots. She watched her put feathers in her hair. "Wow."  
Cat raised her brow slightly. "What?"  
"You look beautiful."  
Cat blushed some. "Thanks." She looked at Sarah's sundress. "So do you. You want to ride with me to Nicky's?"  
"Sounds great." Sarah said with a smile. She waited for Cat to get her things together.

Cat smiled and walked with Sarah out to the parking area and opened up the door to her car. Sarah smiled and got in then turned on the radio.

The guys sat outside waiting for the girls. Reid glanced at Tyler.

"Are you going to tell her?"  
"Why should I when she seems more captivated by you?" Tyler asked.  
"Because she can choose whoever she wishes." Reid said. "And hell she could pick you and me." He shrugged.  
Caleb sighed. "Reid how do you think she is going to react to the fact that you're a player?"  
"Well we will just have to see." Reid replied with a smirk.  
"Cool it with the talk about this. It upsets Kate." Pogue said.  
"You're telling me you actually care what she thinks after everything you and Cat went through?" Tyler asked looking at the second eldest Son.  
"Yes." Pogue said looking to the side.

Caleb shook his head listening to the conversation around him and smiled seeing Cat pull up with Sarah. He went over and opened the door for Sarah then the door for Cat offering an arm for both of them. Sarah laughed softly and walked with the two to the rest of the boys. Reid took Cat off Caleb's arm.

"Baby boy needs to talk to you."  
Cat looked at Tyler. "What is it?"  
"I want you to choose me." He said simply.  
Cat smiled some. "Really?"

He nodded rubbing his neck. Cat smiled and kissed his cheek before walking inside. Tyler watched her go in confused. He looked at Reid who just shrugged before following her in.


	6. Author's Note 3

Sorry I know you were expecting an update. For now all my stories except for A Wolf's Choice are on pause. As soon as I get done with that story or finally get over some writer's block for my stories then I will start writing for them again.


End file.
